Baneling (4e Monster)
Baneling Banelings are created from zerglings following a brief chrysalis phase. In the new form, the zergling's claws shrivel and become vestigal as a swollen sac filled with volatile chemicals forms on its back. Banelings can waddle, but after an evolution they can tuck into a tight ball and roll around the battlefield. The creature's only form of attack is to trigger a reaction within its chemical payload that causes it to explode with devastating force and shower the immediate surroundings with searing acid.1 |name=Claws |action=standard, used only to make opportunity attacks |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+8 vs. AC; 7 damage. }} |name=Volatile Burst |action=standard or immediate interrupt, when reduced to 0 hit points by a melee or close attack |recharge=encounter |keywords=Acid |effect=Close burst 1; +10 vs. Reflex; 7 acid damage to each creature in the burst and triggering creature (if applicable), and targets take ongoing 5 acid damage (save ends). Miss: 7 acid damage to the triggering creature (if applicable), and no ongoing damage. The baneling dies, as it explodes in a shower of gore, hit or miss. }} Baneling Tactics Banelings are even more straightforward than their zergling kin. They scuttle over to the nearest foe and trigger their chemical payload as soon as possible, showing no regard to their own wellbeing. They most often attack from hiding, making use of their burrows, since their bulk makes them clumsy and slow. If a foe is foolish enough to attack them in close quarters, banelings will attempt to trigger before slain. |name=Claws |action=standard, used only to make opportunity attacks |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+18 vs. AC; 12 damage. }} |name=Volatile Burst |action=standard or immediate interrupt, when reduced to 0 hit points by a melee or close attack |recharge=encounter |keywords=Acid |effect=Close burst 1; +20 vs. Reflex; 12 acid damage to each creature in the burst and triggering creature (if applicable), and targets take ongoing 10 acid damage (save ends). Miss: 12 acid damage to the triggering creature (if applicable), and no ongoing damage. The baneling dies, as it explodes in a shower of gore, hit or miss. }} Tumbling Baneling Tactics Tumbling banelings act exactly as their slower cousins, except that they tuck and roll, using their newfound centrifugal hooks to advance toward foes much more quickly than they would have waddled. |name=Bite |action=standard, used only to make opportunity attacks |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+14 vs. AC; 15 damage. }} |name=Volatile Burst |action=standard or immediate interrupt, when reduced to 0 hit points by a melee or close attack |recharge=encounter |keywords=Acid |effect=Close burst 1; +16 vs. Reflex; 15 acid damage to each creature in the burst and triggering creature (if applicable), and targets take ongoing 10 acid damage and are slowed (save ends). Miss: 15 acid damage to the triggering creature (if applicable), other targets take half damage. The baneling dies, as it explodes in a shower of gore, hit or miss. Special: Additional targets in a burst 2 take the miss effects on a hit and are unaffected on an actual miss. }} Frenzied Baneling Tactics A frezied baneling resides at the peak of its suicidal evolution. Bloated with additional sacks of a more potent and viscous acid, this monstrosity is able to shower a wider area with its parting gift, slowing those unfortunate enough to survive, coated in its cinging gore. They don't survive long, as kin of the dearly departed easily catch and devour even the most stubborn of prey. Due to its blood frenzy, the additional bulk of its payload does precious little to slow its deadly approach. Baneling Lore A character knows the following information with a successful check. :DC 15: Banelings are horrid, suicidal Zerg. They waddle awkwardly toward their foes, releasing the volitile elemental forces within their bodies as they draw close, exploding in a gout of clinging acidic gore. :DC 20: Established hive clusters can enhance their banelings with centrifugal hooks, allowing them to tuck-and-roll toward thier targets, affording them that much less time to react. Encounter Groups Banelings are encountered with other zerg or infested. Level 7 Encounter (XP 1,500) * 6 Banelings * 2 Zergling hordes * 1 Hydralisk Level 25 Encounter (XP 34,450) * 6 Frenzied Banelings * 2 Frenzied zergling hordes * 2 Hunter killer Sources http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Baneling StarCraft Wiki: Baneling Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures Category:4e Category:User Category:Creature Category:Level 5 Category:Level 12 Category:Level 23 Category:Minion Category:Brute Category:Beast Category:Magical Beast Category:Zerg